Mouth Shut
by NewVoice
Summary: Piper kept her mouth shut for too long. All along she kept a secret, one that she should have never kept. ONESHOT


**A/N Apparently i'm a very disturbed person. I sickened myself just by writing this. Fair warning. I got the idea from listening to "Mouth Shut" by the Veronica's, i have no clue how but i did. Like i said, disturbed person.**

**Warning: This story contains disturbing descriptions. If you are looking for a cheerful story then its probably best to click the back button on your computer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a very messed up mind.**

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mouth Shut<strong>

_I kept my mouth shut from the start_

_I guess I left you in the dark_

_You thought you knew me but you don't_

_You say you'll love me but you wont_

_When you find out who I am_

Piper McLean had no choice. Her dad was on the line. She couldn't let anything happen to him. To her, family had always come first. So to protect her father she had to basically rip her heart out and stomp on it. She had to betray her friends to the giant.

Enceladus had come to her many times in her dreams, both before and after she discovered she was a demi-god. He had told her that he had her father and to get him back she must betray her friends. Although Piper had gone through every scenario she could, there was no way she could think of that would save both her dad and her friends. So she had told Jason, Leo and the Coach that they could just go and rescue Piper's father and then escape. Piper hadn't spoke a word about the price the giant demanded in exchange for her dad.

Piper cried all the way up the mountain, towards where the Enceladus was waiting. Jason and Leo left her alone for the most part, probably thinking she was just worried about her dad. They had no idea what she was really doing. Why she was really crying. After all they'd been through and the friendship that the three had built it literally tore Piper apart that she had to do this.

As they climbed Mount Diablo Piper blocked out Coach Hedges constant commands and motivators and tried to convince herself she was doing what had to be done, trying to lessen the intensity of what she was doing.

What were they to her anyway? The Coach had made her life miserable since the beginning of her time at wilderness school. Always making them run and treating them like hardened criminals. Leo and her had nothing in common. The only thing that had brought them together was Jason. With Jason nothing had been real. In fact she still wasn't even sure how she had spent those few months at wilderness school if everything she knew was just a trick of the mist. For all she knew they were all just strangers, not worth her fathers life to protect.

"Piper are you okay?" Jason asked, breaking the silence of their group. "Your hand is shaking..." Piper looked down and noticed that her hands were shaking.

"Its just nerves. We are, after all, walking to an ancient giants liar with the earth literally against us. Just a little nerve racking." Piper tried to laugh but it came out as more of a chocked sob.

"It'll be okay Beauty Queen. We'll save your dad, save Hera, and be welcomed back at camps like the hero's we are." Leo assured her as he gave her an encouraging smile.

_I wish it was that easy._ Piper thought to herself. She knew it wouldn't be that simple. It couldn't be. Instead of voicing her thoughts though, Piper just settled for a small smile.

"I think I see the top. Only a bit father cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled from the rear of the group. Piper's stomach knotted, knowing how close they were. The party continued to travel in silence until they reached the last ridge and came to a clearing. The four hid behind a stack of logs and took in the scene around them.

A forest surrounded the clearing that looked like Enceladus had crudely cut himself. Stumps were randomly placed throughout the gravel covered ground as if he couldn't have been bothered to clear them. Piles of tree trunks, like the one the semi-gods and satyr were hiding behind, were along the edges of the clearing. Construction equipment was parked off to the side. Piper had a thought about how it was odd that a giant would have use for mortal construction equipment, especially since he couldn't fit inside of it anyway. The strangest thing in the clearing by far though, was the giant form squatting in the middle of it.

Enceladus was even more terrible and frightening in person than he was in Piper's dreams. His height alone made him intimidating, at 30 feet tall he easily dwarfed the hero's and satry. His upper body alone made Piper want to run, his bronze skin covered in flame tattoo's and donned in armor. Encleadus's lower body wasn't anywhere as humanoid as the top. Thick green scaly legs with clawed feet, like a dragons forearms. From the looks on her companions faces, they were just as terrified of this opponent as she was.

"Okay here's the plan." Jason whispered from their hiding place behind the logs. "I'll go and distract him and Piper can...Piper what are you doing?" Jason exclaimed in a whispered voice as Piper stood up, exposing herself to the giant. Tears were falling thickly down Piper's face as she looked between Jason and Leo.

"I'm so sorry." Piper whispered to her friends. She then stepped out from behind the logs and started slowly walking towards Enceladus. Piper could feel their gaze behind her, but she forced herself to keep walking. Across the clearing she could see her dad tied to some sort of pole, looking so beat up and unlike his usual self. He looked dead. The sight made Piper cry even harder, but she continued her pace until she was closer to Enceladus than Jason, Leo, and Coach Hedge. She took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions and settle her nerves, before calling out to the giant. He had his back turned to her, busy stroking a fire. "Enceladus!" Piper called out in a voice that sounded a lot more confident than she felt.

The giant turned and a cruel smile went across his ugly face as he saw Piper. "Ah Child of Aphrodite. Have you come through with your end of our little bargain?"

"I brought them." Piper started to choke up again. "Their behind the log pile. Now keep up your end. Give me back my dad."

"I always keep up my end of a bargain. You may have him and go free. I'm not going to stop you." Enceladus's cruel eyes were already locked onto the wood pile where the others were hiding. "Now if you excuse me Daughter of Aphrodite, I have another matter to attend too." The giant stepped around Piper and slowly made his way towards her friends. For some unexplainable reason Piper couldn't move her feet or her gaze as Enceladus reached the hiding place. She should have just grabbed her dad and gone, but her whole body had seized up, not allowing her to turn away.

Enceladus grabbed for Coach Hedge first. The old satyr looked so small compared to Enceladus. Before the Coach could even realize what was happening the giant picked him up in his fist. Enceladus laughed and shook the Coach a few times for whatever reason, and then tossed him over the tops of the trees towards the side of the mountain. Piper watched as the coach who had she had come to think of as invincible disappear over the tree line, obviously gone. Even as he was flying through the air it was obvious that there was no more spirit in his limp form. Piper thought of how he had survived being taken by the wind spirits and being held captive in the evil department store, yet she had been his downfall. She brought her hands up to her mouth in horror as she watched the giant move onto his next victim, Leo.

Leo locked eyes with Piper, his dark brown eyes filled with confusion and betrayal. Piper mouthed a silent apology right before Enceladus got to him. She saw him slip one of his bigger hammers out of his magic tool belt as the giant picked him up. As Leo was being picked off the ground he gave one last desperate look at Piper for help, before throwing his hammer towards the attackers face. Piper found herself praying for the hammer to hit something vital, to knock the giant down, to injure Enceladus in anyway possible. Unfortunately the giant simply swatted the 5 pound hammer away like it was a fly. Enceladus laughed cruelly at Leo's attempts to get free but it was no use. As much as Leo moved and squirmed there was no way he was getting out of the giants grasp. Enceladus then began to slowly tighten his fist. Leo's fighting started to get weaker and weaker until he just stopped and slumped over. The giant smirked and let Leo's body fall to the ground at his feet, satisfied at the kill. Next he turned his attention to Jason. Piper could have sworn she felt her heart shatter when she realized what was about to happen.

Jason didn't look like he was going to go down without a fight. He didn't seem fazed by the death of their friends. His face was arranged into a stonefaced look, but you could still see the look of pain and betrayal in his eyes. Like it was second-nature to him, Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out his gold coin. After a quick flip he stood ready to face Enceladus with his spear in hand. Enceladus must have realized that Jason wouldn't be as easy to defeat as Leo and Coach Hedge, instead of going for a brute force attack he took the time to asses Jason. The pair circled each other looking for open moves.

"You think you can defeat me, son of Rome?" Enceladus laughed, not taking his eyes off of Jason. "I could crush you with my fist. I could kill you with a flick of my hand. You are nothing compared to me." Jason said nothing. Even Piper, as far away as she was, could see the calculating look in his eye.

There was a moment of tense silence between the pair, it was then interrupted by Jason releasing a loud and fierce battle cry. It was one of the most terrible sounds Piper had ever heard. It sent shivers up and down her spine and had her heart freeze for a split second. Enceladus though, seemed unaffected by the display of savagery and lunged towards Jason. Pipers let out a slight scream, anticipating the giant to collide with Jason's body. Yet nothing happened. The daughter Aphrodite took a few steps forward to see what had happened. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw what had happened. Jason must have lunged out of the way just in time, he was standing a bit away from Enceladus looking unfazed.

The giant seemed surprised and let out an angry snarl before lunging again. Once against Jason was out of the way just in time. Again and again they did this, Piper watching in both fear and fascination. Silently she was rooting for Jason, but couldn't voice anything in case Enceladus decided to break their deal.

Enceladus made another jump at Jason, and this time he tried a counter attack. As the giant reached him, Jason threw his spear towards the ancient evils face. The spear grazed Enceladus's cheek, leaving a deep red gash on the bronze skin. Roaring in pain, the giant swiped his hand at Jason. A sickening crunch was made as it connect with Jason's body, causing him to go flying towards Piper.

"Jason!" Piper couldn't hold back her cry as she rushed towards Jason's bloody knelt down by his head and took in the damage that had been done. His arm on the side Enceladus had hit him looked crushed and was covered in blood, his leg looked bent wrong and his face was no longer the perfection Piper had come to know it as. His hair was covered in blood and dirt and a few deep cuts were visible from his neck up. His eyes were open, but looked distant.

"Piper...?" Jason lifted his head to look at her. His voice came out cracked and soft.

"I'm so sorry Jason." Piper whispered to him, fighting to talk through the tears. "I shouldn't have done it. I should have found another way. I should have..." She trailed off when Jason put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

"You did what had to be done to save your father." Jason said. "Death is part of the life of a demi-god." He chuckled darkly but it turned into a hacking cough. Piper saw blood coming out of his mouth every time he coughed. Eventually he calmed and looked back up at Piper. "Just get your dad and get out of here Piper. Don't watch anymore death."

"But Jason..." Piper didn't what to say. She knew Jason was going to die, weather she stayed with him or not. Nothing would be able to change that.

"Go..." Jason said, his face looking dazed. "Just go Piper." Jason slumped back down to the ground, his eyelids closing. His face looked so peaceful, despite being covered in blood and grime.

"Jason?" Piper whispered. She got no response. Crying harder then before, Piper got up and turned towards Enceladus who had remained silent during Jason's last moments. The giant let out a long and cruel chuckle.

"So much for the little son of Rome. He was a great warrior, but no match for me." A cruel and triumphant sneer plastered to his large face. "Well Daughter of Aphrodite, you may go now with your father. But hurry before i become less charitable." Enceladus turned his back to Piper, resuming what he had been doing before the demi-god's arrival. Piper, still shocked from the events that had taken place. Slowly Piper backed away from the giant towards the place where her father was tied. Releasing him from his bonds, Piper took one last look at the clearing. The blood spattered across the ground, and of course Jason's body in the center. Piper then took hold of her dad and started to drag him out of the clearing, tears falling from her eyes continuously as she carefully avoiding looking towards the bodies of her fallen friends.

_I kept my mouth shut for too long_

_Now I know that it was wrong_

_I wish I told you from the start_

_That this was never meant to last_

_We should've never gone this far_

* * *

><p><strong>AN So review and tell me what you think. :) as bad as it may sound I spend a lot of time writing this and would appreciate some feedback. Especially since i wasn't quite sure about that ending paragraph  
><strong>

**-Caitii  
><strong>


End file.
